


Last Day on Earth

by sharim28



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Apocafic, F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharim28/pseuds/sharim28
Summary: Below them, the earth is crumbling.





	Last Day on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at “Flash fiction” - inspired by ProfessorTenant, where after a conversation about how you listen to a random song on shuffle, you use the lyrics as a fic prompt for a one shot. I had no intention of trying a flash fic, but then this song popped up on my Spotify list today, and I couldn’t help myself. Not entirely sure this was how it was supposed to go, or this was how this flash fiction thing works, but whatever. Totally different, and a bit weird. Sorry about that.

Below them the earth is crumbling, dust and debris and billions of lost souls scattering in the dark. Between them there is silence; there is nothing left to say.

The ship is small and crowded with fears, shattered dreams and the taste of failure. It’s slow and aimless as it carries them through the burning skies, seeking directions to a future that no one can read. Turn left at the nebulae and follow the river of stars, rest in the shadows of a sun long dead and read the map of the constellations.

They chase planets like skipping stones, dreaming of safety and warmth and respite. Each time they stop they wonder if this is the end of their journey, but when they look up the stars are all exploding and the desperate race into darkness starts all over again. 

She comes to him one planet on the way to nowhere, tired eyes and heavy soul. He holds her, surrounds her, and she is held closer than she ever remembers being before. The sun above them is gold and warm and honey on her skin as he tastes the sweetness of her lips. His fingers are quicksilver against the silk of her hips, the scrape of his beard tingles in the hollow of her neck. His hands trace the curves of her shoulders and the lines of her back, and she clutches his arms and breathes him in deep through her soul. He tastes of salt and sweat and him, and she pulls him deeper, wanting more. She burns and aches against him, hot and wet and empty, and he pushes against her until the void is burned to ashes and the breath is stolen from her lungs.

Around them, the stars are exploding.

+++

Inspired by: Last Day on Earth by Kate Miller Heidke

"Look down,  
The ground below is crumbling.  
Look up,  
The stars are all exploding. 

It's the last, day on earth,  
In my dreams, in my dreams,  
It's the end, of the world,  
And you've come back, to me.  
In my dreams.

Between,  
The dust and the debris.  
There's a light,  
Surrounding you and me.

It's the last, day on earth,  
In my dreams, in my dreams,  
It's the end, of the world,  
And you've come back, to me.  
In my dreams.

And you hold me closer than I,  
Can ever remember being held,  
And I'm not, afraid to sleep now,  
If we can stay like this until.

It's the last, day on earth,  
In my dreams, in my dreams,  
It's the end, of the world,  
And you've come back, to me.  
In my dreams.

In my head I repeat our conversations,  
Over and over 'til they feel like hallucinations,  
You know me, I love to lose my mind.  
And every time anybody speaks your name,  
I still feel the same, I ache, I ache, I ache inside.

In my head I repeat our conversations,  
Over and over 'til they feel like hallucinations,  
You know me, I love to lose my mind.  
And every time anybody speaks your name,  
I still feel the same, I ache, I ache, I ache inside.

I ache, I ache, I ache inside.  
I ache, I ache, I ache inside.  
I ache, I ache, I ache inside."


End file.
